The present invention relates to a door assembly including a door adjusting mechanism and, more particularly, to a door assembly including a door adjusting mechanism for adjusting a door riding in a track for proper alignment and to accommodate size irregularities and manufacturing tolerances.
In the installation of movable panels, such as windows and doors, particularly companionway doors on boats, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,427,286, 5,224,297 and 4,833,829 (the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein), it is highly desirable to be able to adjust the panel with respect to the track during or after track installation. Particularly on boats adjustment is desirable because manufacturing tolerances in the panel and boat deck or other components with which the panel is associated may adversely impact movement (sliding, rolling, etc.) of the door, and either make the movement difficult, or make it so that a good seal (and substantially a water-tight seal) is difficult or impossible to achieve. Also, it is highly desirable to be able to remove the panel after installation, for replacement or servicing, without having to remove the tracks.